Big Bully Busick
| death_place = | resides = Weirton, West Virginia | billed = Pittsburgh by way of Steubenville, Ohio Weirton, West Virginia (WWF) | trainer = Mike Padiousis, Bulldog Plechich | debut = 1977 | retired = 1992 }} Nick Busick (June 1, 1954 - May 8, 2018) was an American former police officer turned professional wrestler who competed in Georgia All-Star Wrestling and the Global Wrestling Federation, but is best known for his brief stint in the World Wrestling Federation under the ring name "Big Bully" Busick. Professional wrestling career Busick an accomplished powerlifter and former high school wrestler started his professional wrestling career in the World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF), which used “local talent”. Busick was also a police officer, believed to be one of the first to be hired in the United States at age of 19 in 1973. Growing up in the Steel Town Tri State area of Pittsburgh, Busick followed Pittsburgh's Studio Wrestling developing his passion for sports entertainment. Busick talked Mike Paidousis into a one-week Professional Wrestling training course and Busick's first match was in Pittsburgh around 1977 against Billy Red Lyons in Pittsburgh Civic Arena. Busick continued to get booked and learned the basics of professional wrestling by wrestling and not in an organized school. He was known for being so called “stiff” because of his folk style wrestling, Powerlifting and law enforcement defensive tactics background. In 1984, Busick transferred to Metro Atlanta Police Departments and found himself back in the ring with the Jerry Blackwell giving him his first push. Busick launched the Bully character in Georgia Championship Wrestling and then ESPN. Debuting with the Bully character in the GWF Busick utilized the gimmick of a vintage town bully, complete with derby hat, cigar, and bushy handlebar mustache. In addition to bullying his opponents, Busick (along with his manager Harvey Wippleman) would antagonize fans at ringside, committing such acts as popping a child's balloon with his cigar. He even harassed ring announcer Mike McGuirk, which eventually led to a save from opponent Sid Justice in a quick loss for Busick. After having spent weeks primarily squashing enhancement talent, Busick entered into a small feud with the Brooklyn Brawler after the Brawler challenged Busick to match to see who was the real bully of the WWF. The Brawler defeated the Bully by countout and in a rematch one week later saw the Brawler failed attempt to dominate the Bully with Wippleman grabbing the Brawler's leg leading to a controversial win for the Bully. Busick would spend his time in the WWF wrestling popular talent such as Bret Hart, Davey Boy Smith, Kerry Von Erich, and Jimmy Snuka before leaving the company in November 1991. Busick worked as a Senior Investigator for a Gaming Casino Company until 2008 and then launched his nutrition company promoting Nitric Oxide Energy Bars. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Stump Puller - WWF **''Bully Blaster'' (Heart punch) - GWF *'Managers' **Harvey Wippleman Championships and accomplishments *'Other titles' **NGWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:1954 births Category:1977 debuts Category:1992 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:Powerlifters Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:2018 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died